I Was Made To Love You
by The Red Tangled Crinkles
Summary: this is sorta chapter 2 to Lady Marmalade


disclaimer: all the HP-characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song I Was Made To Love You to the Starmaker people.  
  
a/n: this is sort of a sequel or a chapter 2 to Lady Marmalade, I got the idea for this one a long time ago, but for some reason I didn't write it until now. please hooray for me on September 23rd, because that's my birthday! yay! just 16 more days and then I'll be 14!!!  
  
Warning: don't read when you have something against two men feeling romantic feelings for eachother, still wanna read? don't say I didn't warn ya.  
  
  
I Was Made To Love You  
  
  
It was a normal morning for the Hogwarts students as they were eating in the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said: "I hope you all enjoyed the special performance that was some time ago, because we're gonna have another one tonight at eight here, in the Great Hall. That'll be all." and he sat down again.  
  
Everyone was wondering who was performing tonight and what they were gonna do.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't you, Cho, Ginny and McGonagall again?" Ron asked, he still hadn't gotten over the shock he got the last time.  
  
"No, I swear, it's not me!" Hermione said, "I dunno who is, but I'm certainly not, although it was fun the last time..."  
  
Ron shrieked terrified.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I won't do something like that again, for now..."  
  
Ron looked even more scared.  
  
"I guess we'll find out tonight," Harry said, "C'mon Ron."  
  
The three of them headed off (Harry dragged Ron by his arm, because he still looked horrified at Hermione).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: this was sorta like the beginning of Lady Marmalade, sorry bout that  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It was almost 8 o'clock and the whole Great Hall was full with all the students, nobody wanted to miss this.   
  
"You guys figured out who is performing?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"No, I have absolutely no idea." Ron said.  
  
"And that's unusual?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything either!" Ron replied.  
  
"Er...I guess you're right."   
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"Excuse me Potty and Co, could you be so kind to let me through?" an all to familiar voice asked, it belonged too...  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all three exclaimed.  
  
"You three have a remarkable memory for remembering my last name," Draco said, "Ah, I see Granger isn't performing today, what a shame."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would like to pass, since there's an empty chair at your left. I'm really gonna enjoy this, a bunch of lunatics who think they can sing." Draco said.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." Ron warned him.  
  
Draco was just about to say something when Dumbledore appeared on the stage.  
  
He said: "You all came here to see the show, so I won't let you wait any longer. I give you: I Was Made To Love You."  
  
The curtains rose and there were two dark figures standing there.  
  
The light fell on one of them.  
  
Draco screamed in terror.  
  
"What were you saying about lunatics, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco: "No...It can't be...it's...it's..."  
  
Lucius began singing: "The way our hands fit  
The way our eyes meet  
The way I melt when you're holding me  
There's not a peace that's out of place  
I can see the way I feel  
It's written on your face  
And there is no mistake  
  
The way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me  
One kiss and my heart knew  
Oh baby, I was made to love you  
Every hour every minute  
With every thought I think you're in it  
Without a doubt I know it's true  
Oh baby, I was made to love you"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Draco screamed, then he stopped, "Hey this may be not that bad."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe he's talking about my mu-" Draco began saying when the light dropped on the other person that was on stage.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed and fainted.  
  
"Omg! It's-it's-it's...it's Snape!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Snape: "The way I talk  
The way you listen  
The way you know just what I'm thinking  
Long before I even say it  
I'll never understand it and I  
Pray it never ends  
But I know where it begins"  
  
"Poor Draco!" Harry said.  
  
Both: "The way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me  
One kiss and my heart knew"  
  
Draco woke up: "I had the weirdest dream, I saw my father and Snape and they were singing this love song and-"  
  
  
"Oh baby I was made to love you  
Every hour every minute  
With every thought I think you're in it  
Without a doubt I know it's true  
Oh baby I was made to love you"  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!! It wasn't a dream!" faints again.  
  
Both: "A love this strong isn't bound by time or space"  
  
Lucius: "Anything or place"  
  
Both: "What's meant to be will be"  
  
Lucius: "I was meant for you"  
  
Both: "You were meant for me"  
  
"It's a good thing that Draco already fainted, he wouldn't have survived this," Hermione said.  
  
"I think it's a little insensitive to let Draco know this way," Harry said, "I mean they could've just told him at home or something, not with the whole school there to watch it."  
  
"True." Ron said. "But sensitivity isn't Lucius's best habit, or Snape's for that matter."  
  
"I dunno, Ron," Hermione said, "There pretty sensitive now, don't you think?"  
  
Both: "The way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me  
One kiss and my heart knew  
Oh baby I was made to love you  
Every hour every minute  
With every thought I think you're in it  
Without a doubt I know it's true  
O baby I was made to love you"  
  
Hermione: "My point exactly."  
  
Lucius: "The way I tremble when you touch me"  
  
Both: "The way I shiver when you say you love me"  
  
Snape: "When you say you love me..."  
  
The curtains dropped and Draco woke up again.  
  
"Hey Potter! When is the show starting?" he asked.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know how to say this, but it already did, it's finished." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, it was your dad and Snape and they were singing this song, what was it called again?" Ron said.  
  
"I Was Made To Love You," Hermione answered.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Noooooooooooooo! I don't believe you! It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream!" he repeated, "If I pinch my arm, I will feel nothing," Draco pinched his arm, "Ouch! Omg! I'm gonna kill my father!!!!!"  
  
"I think it was a really traumatizing experience for Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Wouldn't you be shocked if you found out your dad was gay, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good point."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: you probably never heard of this song, it's from Starmaker, you guys have that in England too, only by a different name, I dunno it, but it's from this show that puts people in a house and then in the end decides how gets to be in a new band, I guess you all know the English version. Bart en Sita two members of the group (which is now called K-Otic) are male and female, and they sang this. I got the idea for this one on a night that I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about my fics, as I usually do to get myself to sleep (it works sorta like a bedtime story) and this came to my mind, I kept laughing and laughing and finally after 10 weeks or something I wrote it. you can download the song for a complete effect at Kazaa or Napster. Lucius performed as Sita (the girl) and Snape as Bart (the boy, duh). please review.  
  
Greetz and Kisses, Katie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
